Fanboy and Chum Chum Theme Song
This is the main theme of Fanboy and Chum Chum. It's used at the beginning of every episode of the series. An instrumental verson of it is heard during the end credits. Sequence Whistling is heard while a seagull flies by different buildings revealing the Frosty Mart. The camera zooms in on Fanboy and Chum Chum chewing pink bubble gum. They blow gum bubbles at the same time, they merge into a huge one and the boys fly upward while "WOOOAAAHHHH!" is heard. The bubble pops, and the song starts. Fanboy and Chum Chum slide down a pink slide with the show's logo on it, and come into the screen from both sides, making funny faces. When they go away, they are seen dancing in the middle of the screen. When they finish, the scene slides downward revealing the park, and the boys ride a gum ball which is Yum Yum in disguise, who then tranforms into his monster form. The camera then focuses on Kyle, trying to cast a spell when he sees the boys. He was about to cast the spell anyway when Fanboy and Chum Chum pop out of Necronomicon, surprising him. The boys lift up their underwear as Kyle makes a disgusted face. A Frosty Freezy Freeze flies in from the right and the boys fly around the screen in a circle, while "BRAAAAAIIIIIN FREEEEEEEZZZE!" is heard. Then, the boys get smaller and fly faster as Fanboy's shilloutte rises upward, then Fanboy himself, appears onscreen, shouting "Brain Freeze!". The camera zooms out to reveal himself and Chum Chum dancing and singing with their friends on the Fanlair roof. The camera slowly zooms out as it rotates clockwise around the Fanlair. The camera zooms in and pans from left to right on everyone singing in this order: Chris Chuggy-Lupe-Yo-Michael-Kyle. When the camera stops on Kyle, he does not sing, he makes a disgusted face at the camera. The screen comes in from the top and bottom, and Fanboy and Chum Chum float by with their names on their capes. When they go away, they are seen dancing on the screen as the credits for the producers are shown, and the screen "breaks" revealing the show's logo. As the credits for the creator are shown, Fanboy and Chum Chum are heard saying "Ohhhhhh! That's nice!", and the show begins. Lyrics whistling WOOOAAAHHHH! Here we go, cause we're Fanboy and Chum Chum! A little koo-koo, Fanboy and Chum Chum We're amazing, totally crazy Fanboy, Chum Chum, do what everybody say! We're gonna scream at the top of our lungs! We're gonna fly and have some fun! We don't care, if you stare, I mean, look at our underwear! BRAAAAAIIIIIN FREEEEEEEZZZE! OHHHHHHH...BRAIN FREEZE! Buh-buh-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba, buh-buh-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba Blah blah, blah blah, buh-buh-ba-ba-ba-ba-blah! Come and scream at the top of your lungs! Come and fly and have some fun! Buh-buh-blah, buh-buh-blah, blah, blah, blah, Fanboy, Chum Chum! Ohhhhhh! That's nice! Gallery To see more images of the theme song, see Fanboy and Chum Chum Theme Song/Gallery. Trivia *Although he doesn't appear and talk in every episode, Kyle is alwthumb|174px|right|A remix of the song as heard at Comic Con 2010.ays seen in this song. *A 2-minute extended remixed version of this song was heard at San Diego's Comic Con of 2010. *Chum Chum's dance move he did in the lower right during the line "Fanboy, Chum Chum, do what everybody say!" is an exact move one of the kids did in A Charlie Brown Christmas. *When the camera focuses on Kyle during the "buh-buh-ba" part, he makes his second disgusted face at the camera which breaks the fourth wall. Song gag The melody of this song is heard very often in the show. *Dollar Day - After Fanboy and Chum Chum enter the Frosty Mart, the instrumental version of the song is heard in the background. *Fan-bidextrous - After finishing his test, Fanboy begins humming the "ba-ba" part of the song. *The Great Bicycle Mystery - Most of the Day of Work Montage has a "ba-ba" in it. *A Bopwork Orange - Is heard at the beginning when Lenny is snoring. *Rattleskunkupine! - The title card music plays a tribal version of the song. Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by The Mai Shi Category:Season 1 songs Category:Season 2 songs